Call me maybe
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Gumball can't keep his eyes off the cute Barista who attends his college. Mustering all his courage to attempt to make a move on him. Little does he know the Barista feels the same way and has been watching him too. Gumlee, GumballxMarshall Lee, Genderbend, Fluff, Modern A/U, *Oneshot*, Fluff, Yaoi, No smut, feels


**Gumball can't seem to figure out how to confess to his crush, but things soon fall into place anyway**

Gumball was sat in the corner of his campus's local coffee shop. His thesis pages scattered in front of him for his biology class, having been studying all week to prepare for it. He took his studies seriously and knew whatever happened here may effect his future and careers, I mean his parents were paying for this after all.

They had helped pay for his dorm, first semester and rent. The least he could do to make it up to them was to do well and make them proud. Though they begged him not to push himself too hard, that didn't stop him from doing all nighter's and ending up waking up feeling like hell the next morning. He never seemed to learn.

However, as of late he hadn't been able to concentrate on his work lately. His mind going blank as his attention was averted to a certain dark haired male whom attended the same college. They were around the same age, he was about 18 and the latter was 19 making them a year apart in age. Not that he minded, he had crushed on older guys before.

His classmate and crush Marshall , well he liked to call him that. His full name was Marshall Lee Petrikov; as he was adopted my Simone Petrikov the Russian science teacher at a young age. I mean he saw him around in the library or canteen every now and again but they weren't on the same course. Hell they weren't even roommates.

Marshall was a music student and a solo performer for the college's band. Having played at many gigs and parties held by other students or the college itself. He was a great singer and guitar player. Hell, he was the best in his music class always getting the best grades. Whenever he sang, he would always stop working just to listen to Marshall perform, as it was too good to ignore.

The guy had magic fingers and everything came so naturally to him in terms of skill and charisma. He would be lying if he hadn't daydreamed about just what kinds of things Marshall was capable of with those hands of his. But that was for another time, he couldn't think about those things right now when he was in such a public place.

In all honesty, Gumball had been crushing on Marshall since fresher's year. Quite literally falling in love at first sight upon seeing the guy. But he didn't have the courage to tell him in person, so instead he kept them to himself. Carrying his love inside his heart, but whenever he saw him he felt it poured

Mooning over Marshall constantly like a love-sick puppy, unable to get him out of his mind. However, in terms of his gazing and longing, he tried to be as discreet as possible about it. Trying not to make it obvious that he was day dreaming over him and fantasizing about adult related content on a daily basis.

Not wanting to look like a creep or pervert, hell he was aware that Marshall may not even like guys. He was one of the most popular single males on campus for crying out loud. Every time he looked at him he felt his heart go on red alert and failed to act like a normal human being, yes he was that perfect.

Suddenly, Marshall looked over catching Gumball gazing at him. Gumball immediately panicked choking on his coffee awkwardly and wiping his mouth with a napkin. Great, now he looked like an idiot and a creep. He couldn't even act normal in a public setting around his crush. He just wanted to disappear right now instead of making it worse.

Maybe he should leave, pack up and go hide in his dorm room. Wrap himself up in blankets and pretend the rest of the world didn't exist for a while. But he really needed to get this done as it effected his grades for this class. He couldn't afford to let his good record slip, not if he wanted a solid career later in life.

He then sighed heavily face palming himself and sulking, allowing the situation to sink in. Cringing at his lack of being subtle about how hard he was crushing on the dark-haired male. He probably just screwed up any chance of ever being able to be around Marshall again. The guy would probably tell his classmates and friends about how weird he was.

* * *

Gumball sighed heavily as he slung his bag over his shoulder, stuffing his coffee stained papers into his bag. It was late and he needed to get back to his dorm room before it got cold. Since it was autumn again, the weather was colder meaning he could no longer wear T-shirts and was back to wearing his fuzzy sweaters all over again.

He was too busy sulking over what happened to concentrate on his work properly. But then again, how could he when all he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss Marshall? I mean he was so damn attractive, what with that silky black hair, big brownish red eyes and perfectly kissable face, damn it all.

However, he would have to avoid Marshall for a while. Maybe at least a few weeks until the heat died down, making sure seeing him would be less awkward and the situation would have been forgotten. Sure, he would miss the delicious taste of coffee but he would rather not ruin his reputation of being a quiet but polite bookworm.

He was about to walk out of the front door when the unthinkable happened. A voice called out to him, as he turned his eyes widened in utter shock and disbelief of what was happening. "Oi, Bubba" Marshall called impatiently. He knew Gumball's first name from memory and from the grade ranks. Though it was an unusual name he found it to be rather adorable.

The way he looked when he studied was so damn sexy, that serious face and the way he ran his fingers through his hair when he was thinking. He was guilty of taking many secret photo's of Gumball and flipping through them in his free time. I mean the guy was so damn adorable how could he not gawk over him?

Gumball turned to face him shyly, shock and confusion all but washing over him. Gripping his back strap tightly and standing there in a defensive pose not knowing what to do. He had never had a real conversation with Marshall before, most of it was imagined scenario's in his head up until this point after all.

Marshall approached him quickly, panting lightly. His silky black bangs tumbling over his left eye as he caught his breath. Unaware of just how sexy he looked in Gumball's eyes. This guy was walking sex appeal and confidence, stealing hearts unknowingly everywhere he went. Including the guy standing in front of him.

Marshall had changed out of his usual barista uniform, consisting of a dark shirt and cap. Now wearing his more casual dark jumper, jacket and skinny jeans. Damn did it look good on him. I mean he doubted any sort of clothing would look bad on Marshall, he even looked good with bed hair. He knew because he remembered Marshall came into class one day late.

"Compliment of myself, seeing as your such a loyal customer and all" Marshall replied playfully a small smirk on his face. He then handed Gumball a small box, one they used for the orders of food. A warm yet playful smile on his face as he did so, leaving Gumball more speechless than he already was.

He then opened the door quickly, ready to leave and head back to his dorm room. But not before tilting his head and giving Gumball a playful wink making the latter blush. He had a feeling that this present would cheer Gumball up after the little incident involving the coffee and being caught. Truth be told seeing the pink haired male so clumsy was adorable.

After regaining his composure and calming himself after seeing that smirk on Marshall, Gumball opened the box quietly. Curious as to what could be inside that was so worth stopping him for? However upon seeing the contents he blushed all over again, his cheeks now as red as the jam he put in his tarts compared the light blush earlier.

However, it was followed by a small smile that spread across his face. Trying not to laugh with amusement at how mushy this present was. Clutching the box tightly and a fuzzy warmth filling his chest, glad he had been caught after all. Inside was a pink cupcake, both with dyed sponge and icing. A small cherry placed on top of the cake. Fixed into the cake was a card with Marshall's name and number on it.

Chuckling to himself Gumball picked up the card and flipped it over. Thinking it would be some form of joke or present to make him feel better after earlier. Though this time he was more surprised than anything at what he read upon the piece of paper. Not expecting things to go like this at all, thinking his love would forever be one sided.

" _Seen you checking me out lately, guess we're both guilty of this. You free this weekend bubba? Call me-Marshall Lee x_

Gumball was a storm of emotions right now, not able to get any words out of his mouth. In total disbelief of his luck and how well this whole situation had panned out at all. Thinking that he would live out the entirety of his college years with his love being unnoticed and crying over Marshall with ice cream in his room.

It seemed his awkwardness and semi lover boy attitude towards Marshall had worked. Unknowingly attracting the other male, though he was indeed happy to know his feelings were returned. However, now he had to figure out how to ask Marshall out on date. Something he hadn't been on in a long time.

Gumball sighed as he thought about all the ways he would have to think about talking to Marshall. He never thought he would get this far, just watching Marshall until he finished college. "Fudge" he muttered. He never really planned ahead with this, now he was in the aftermath of his own inability to be prepared for another what if scenario that didn't involve rejection.


End file.
